


无中生有

by celebrimbor78



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, 全都是ooc, 全都是我造谣, 全都是胡乱写的, 因为你坚持点进来, 如果你看了觉得我有问题, 很雷的, 那就怪你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: 很雷的！很雷的！很雷的！有塞崖，棘崖，还有菀菀类卿认真的，不是在开玩笑哦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	无中生有

公平来说，断崖和赫默并不相像，塞雷娅从不觉得他们相像。卡特斯有一头黑发，黎博利的发色是羽毛的深褐，身高更是不同，脸是最不像的地方，男性的清秀和女性的甜美是断然不能混为一谈的，即使他们的眼睛同样都在橙色光谱上，断崖的偏红，赫默偏金，断崖坐在塞雷娅办公桌上，背光，因此他不知道夕阳为他镀了一层毛绒绒的金，他不知道这时的他看起来最像赫默，只是迷茫地、困惑地、一次又一次地向自己发问，赫默医生到底是什么样子的？他知道她的外貌，再清楚不过，第一次看到照片时就印在脑子里，他甚至会梦到她，梦到她坐在这张桌子上，将本子垫在腿上写字，金褐色的双眼却直勾勾地看着他。他知道那是梦，却无法醒来，他想尖叫，却害怕自己喊出塞雷娅的名字，因为他只能喊出她的名字，她的名字有股力量，连梦魇都害怕。梦里，塞雷娅就在门后，只要他喊，她就会推门而入；现实中，他们的卧室门中间只隔着一条走廊，尴尬地做着邻居，每天清晨他趴在枕头上，竖起两只紧绷绷的耳朵，直到听见对面的关门声才慢慢下床——他要确保他们不会在清晨时迎头碰上，毁掉一天的心情。他最清醒的认知恰恰是最荒唐的，他猜赫默恨他，或早或晚，现在或将来，很早之前她听到他名字的那一刻，无尽未来里她得知真相的那一秒。秘密存在的意义就是被拆穿，如果没有第三个人掺进来，这件事便没有发生过，因为他和塞雷娅都会忘记，塞雷娅说过，郑重其事地告诉他，他没必要记得，没必要将这件事看成一块沉沉的石头，悬在自己脑袋上，清醒时想要逃离，混乱时又祈祷掉落，他告诉她他会忘记，他的骗术并不高明，她也不会相信。他说不清自己想不想让这件事留下痕迹。最好的选择当然是别开口，但凡有点理性的人都会这么做。其实，他正和棘刺约会，阿戈尔在几年前当过他的家庭教师，辅导他的生物与化学，他是个怪人，珍视时间，重视效率，却愿为他浪费时间，一遍又一遍地讲一道化学题，直到他面色通红，只顾埋头计算。他的物理不错，化学却烂极了，有时他们三小时只能讲四道题。后来棘刺学业繁忙，他们失去了联系，据说他选择了新来的讲师赫默，成了她的学生，进了她简陋的实验室，全校都知道赫默和塞雷娅不对付，棘刺却在中间保持了微妙的平衡，这个交点正慢慢向他靠近。他们在某个尴尬的场合再遇，断崖坐在学校的高墙上，正要翻到校外去，棘刺站在这边抬头看着他，问他是否责怪他不回复他的短信。其实当时是他不想回阿戈尔，但是当然了，他仍在怪他，所以他看到他才会那么激动，几乎把握不住身体的平衡，从高墙上掉下，栽到阿戈尔的怀里。你分化了，棘刺说。是的，他分化了，否则他永远不会知道棘刺的信息素带着海滩的盐味，比拉特兰的海浪更冷峻，比维多利亚的夜晚更温柔，是月亮高高在上、海潮翻涌的黄昏，和他的猜测一模一样。他承认棘刺比他聪明，否则不会当他的老师，也许棘刺能看出来，早看出来了。那天之后，棘刺每隔一周就会出现在他们家的长桌上，和他们一起度过周六夜，塞雷娅问他的实验，偶尔他们会谈到赫默，断崖插不上话，也不想插话，低头插碟子里的小番茄。饭后棘刺会帮他把碗碟收去厨房，他们一同清理，塞雷娅则会去二楼的书房，二十分钟后再下楼，不多不少，正好遇上他们从厨房出来，擦干双手，脸上带着笑。他怀疑塞雷娅已经知道了，也许棘刺已经和她谈过，并且得到了她的许可——至少她没有反对——但他们没有告诉他，也许是怕他担心，或者是单纯的时机未到。那要到什么时候呢？他不知道，也不想问，只是隐隐觉得这和赫默有点关系，他身边的人或事大多都和赫默有点关系。这又引出了另一重担心，或者是某种命中注定：塞雷娅知道他和棘刺的秘密，他知道棘刺和塞雷娅的秘密，赫默凭什么不知道他和塞雷娅的秘密？棘刺说过，她们联系不多，尽量避免联系，却注视着彼此。

你在想什么？塞雷娅问他。他双手局促，拨弄着笔盖，塞雷娅站在他面前抱着双臂打量着他，他们差不多高，塞雷娅穿了双高跟鞋，几乎在暗红色的地毯上戳出一个洞，他想到这里，恍惚间猜想到自己也许会迎来与它同样的命运，手里的钢笔掉到地上。塞雷娅的声音停了，她刚刚在说他的成绩与下个月的安排，她要去一趟谢拉格。他想跳下去捡那根笔，她却把他摁回去，蹲下，拿起它，笔尖果然弯了，他记得这是她最喜欢的一支钢笔。对不起，他说，我不是故意的。我知道，塞雷娅没有起身的意思，她蹲在地上仰脸看着他，她多大了？30？35？37？他不知道，但他第一次见到塞雷娅时只有十一岁，现在八年过去，塞雷娅毫无变化，身材、外貌、表情——也许多了几条皱纹，他没有勇气细看，至于头发，本来就是白发。唯一的改变就是他们之间的关系。该死的分化，该死的发情期，而他身边又只有塞雷娅。


End file.
